From Frozen Wounds To Melted Scars
by Dbztron2
Summary: After being hit by dragon rage caused by gyaradose Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Team Rocket are sent to another universe that is almost exactly like their own. Except for the Ash of this world who is a human-articuno hybrid rather than pure human and who is untrusting of pure humans. Their only hope of getting home is with the help of the hybrid. Palletshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Long time no publish huh? Anyway this is set at the very end of the season one episode Pokémon Shipwreck, well the end of this chapter is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what are we going to do about it!" a voice snapped and echoed through the thick high mountain air.

The wind picked up a bit and the being who spoke was pushed about a foot back.

"Calm yourself. Even when you're serious you have far to much energy." a cool female voice demands loud enough to be heard over the wind, but soft and calm enough the words don't echo.

"But he does have a point." sings a third voice. "We can't exactly just ignore it."

The sky darkens slightly as a raspy forth voice speaks up just above a whisper but it still heard by all there.

"You think we all don't know that? Of course we can't ignore it, being what we are we'll always know it's there until it fades away. Problem is that we don't know exactly what 'it' is or when it will leave, or if it ever will. Right now 'it' is just a bad feeling we all have. We can't do anything but keep an eye and an ear out for now and hope it's nothing to serious."

Silence settles in for a moment, save the wind and the breathing of four beings, before a fifth breath and the sound of strong wings flapping is heard.

"Is there any news?" the second voice asks as the fifth lands.

"'It' is of the humans doing. That is all I know for sure. And because of this we will stay hidden more so than normal until it passes unless we are put in a position in which we must get involved." the being says in a strong demanding voice that dared the others to oppose its ruling.

There is a silent agreement among the group.

"If there is any change noticed make contact and we will meet here ASAP. Otherwise we shall wait a month to meet here again like normal."

Another silent agreement and the fifth nods to the first.

And then their all gone...

* * *

**_Somewhere else..._**

* * *

In the middle of the ocean a cyclone summoned by gyaradoses' dragon rage twists toward the heavens. Inside three trainers, and a Pikachu hold hands as they fight to stay together, Team rocket screams above them.

"Stay together, it's our only chance!" one of the trainers, Ash, cries out moments before everyones fingers slip apart.

"PIIIIIKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the little mouse cries as it and the humans it travels with are launched toward the sky.

And then the waters are gone.

The ocean is calm.

The gyaradose have disappeared as if they were never there.

The five humans and two Pokemon blacked out and blasted off...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! New chapter! Yay! Anyway enjoy...**

* * *

If there is anything Ash Ketchum knows at this moment it's that his head _hurts_, he's laying on something warm and soft, and (due to his eyelids being stuck together from his deep sleep) its dark.

He remembers what happened before, with the dragon rage and everything, and he knows that if he's still alive (and he knows he is because death should not hurt his head so much) he's most likely in a hospital of some sort if the feel of the crisp bed sheets under him are anything to go by. And if he is in a hospital he does not want to see how bad his injuries are after an accident like the one he was just in.

He can hear Pikachu chattering beside him and knows his partners okay, so he doesn't need to look. Doesn't need to open his eyes for that.

And he can hear Misty and Brock talking just outside whatever room he's in. So they must be fine to.

But he knows he is not fine. His head hurts and he can feel a bandage around his hand. He does not want to find out why, or how bad, or how many other injuries he has.

Because if he is in a hospital and is injured badly he'll have to put off his journey for a while and Gary will get farther ahead of him than he already is. And Ash just doesn't want to face that.

So he keeps his eyes shut, willing sleep to come back and remove his headache and various other pains. But it doesn't so he just focuses on the sounds and voices his ears pick up for a while, thankful he can still hear at all and that an eardrum didn't burst in the vortex.

"I just don't believe it." Ash hears Misty say somewhere just outside his room to the left about an hour of just listening later. Though her slightly muffled voice sounded more like she didn't want to believe it but still did. What ever 'it' was anyway.

He can hear the door knob rattle and knows someone is about to come in.

"Just take your time. I know it's all very hard to believe, but it's true. And I'm sure we'll find a way to fix it eventually. I'm just going to check on Ash alright?"

'Wait was that professor Oak?' Ash thought to himself very confused and a bit more worried.

If Oak was here he must be in bad shape. Was he dying? Was he going to be crippled? He knows Pikachu is okay but what about his other Pokemon he had with him, we're they all okay?

"Ash? Are you awake?"

'Yep that was defiantly the professor.' Ash thought when the voice got closer and more recognizable. 'Should I let him know I am awake? It is the professor after all...'

"Where am I?" Ash finally asks, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Pallet town. In one of the bed rooms above my lab to be exact." Oak replies calmly.

"Pallet town... But how am I here? Was I hurt that badly?" Ash asks. Even with the dragon rage throwing everyone around, they were hundreds of miles away from Pallet, there was no way he could be here unless he had been in a coma or something when he was found and they brought him in while he was still out

Professor Oak takes a moment to process the questions.

"You have a small cut on your hand and a few bruises, nothing's broken. You should be fine other than that. You've only been out a couple hours to. Why do you ask? Does something hurt badly?"

"My head." Ash almost moaned.

"Oh, well, after what you just went through I guess that's to be expected. It should be better in a little while. Why don't you get up and come out in the main living area with me, your friends are waiting." Oak says with a slight chuckle.

"Okay." Ash replies and sits up, finally opening his eyes now that he knows there's nothing seriously wrong with him. Then he pauses and looks at Oak. "Wait a second, you never answered my first question. How did I get here?"

Oak just gives him an awkward smile and says,

"Just come out here with me and I'll explain. It'll hopefully make things a little easier to understand... Your friends are already informed of everything so they can help me explain."

Ash blinks and nods, confused still. Then he gets out of bed and follows the professor out of the small plain bedroom with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

When Ash gets to the room his friends are in he seriously has to wonder if the professor forgot to mention any head wounds, aside from the headache, that he had gotten. Either that or he must be dreaming.

Because sitting in the room was not only Misty, Brock, team rocket, and Meowth, but there was a second Misty and Brock.

The second Misty looking exactly like Misty right down to the clothes with the exception of having dirty blond hair instead of red, and the only difference in the Brock's was their clothes as far as Ash could tell.

"What in the world..." Ash breathes out as the professor guides the shocked boy to a seat before he fainted.

Misty, the red head he had been traveling, with looks at him with a small smile.  
"Glad to see you're awake." she says.

Ash just nods dumbly.

The professor sits and looks at Ash seriously, snapping his figures once to get his attention. When Ash looks up at him the Professor starts talking.

"Ash I know what you're thinking. And this all must be, and will be, very shocking to you. But this is not a dream, and this is in no way a hallucination. It's all real. And no they aren't ditto. When you and your friends were hit by dragon rage you were sent to another universe. Our universe. You all landed in Pallet about two hours ago and if what your friends told me is correct then it would seem that our universes are almost identical." Oak pauses for a second. "Almost."

Brock, the one Ash had been traveling with, looks at Ash when he sees the professor start to go into deep thought.

"Misty and I woke up about an hour ago. We've already had a look around, and it's pretty clear... We really are in another universe." he says.

"And we don't know exactly how to get back to ours." Misty puts in.

Ash looks between Misty and Brock, then looks at their doubles that just look bored.

"Okay, well we've been through some pretty weird stuff before right? And we always seem to come out okay... There has to be a way back and we'll find it! We have to, I mean if we're gone to long our families will notice we haven't called a get worried." Ash says starting to absorb everything and get his normal energy back.

"Been through weird stuff?" blond Misty snorts and raises an eyebrow at Ash. "You haven't seen weird until you see yourself... Sorry I mean this universes version of you."

With that she stands and leaves as the professor throws a disapproving look at her back.

"What does she mean by that?" Brock asks looking at his double who stands as well and starts to leave.

"She means he isn't human. He's a freak of nature... If I were you I'd stay away while from him while I was here." the second Brock says as he walks out the door.

"Not human?" Ash asks the professor as if nothing that he had been through or been told up to that point had affected him in the slightest except that one word.

"_Hybrid_." the professor corrects.

And with that one word all Ash can do is stare as if being in a different universe was no big deal.

But having a hybrid copy of himself was... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I just wanna give a shout out to StarFall78 for being such a great help. Without StarFall78 Ipossiable ink I could have gotten to write this much so quickly, so thanks! Also I have a new poll up for this story, and would be really happy if you guys voted on it. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

After that nobody really wants to speak for the next few hours, and instead find different things to occupy their time because nobody has the courage to ask what a hybrid is, or why professor Oak seems to get this distant look in his eyes every time he speaks of this '_hybrid_' Ash.

So Ash spends his time looking at his doubles many Pokemon. At first amazed he could have caught so many in such a short time, and then finding out his double was a bit older than him and not feeling so sorry for himself over his lack of Pokemon in reserves anymore.

Misty and Brock try to help the professor in whatever ways they can as he looks over all his computers in a desperate attempt to find a way to set everything back to normal 'before Ash catches wind of this'.

Jessie and James day dream about their boss and making him happy in a dark corner somewhere with their own special camera trained directly on them incase they decide to actually do something dangerous and stupid.

Meowth sits by himself thinking about everything that had happened recently. Really thinking about it, unlike most of the others who didn't seem to shocked or seem to care that much.

He did have to admit though, he did eye the twerps Pikachu and a few other Pokemon every so often and slip into his own little fantasy, but he would quickly snap out of it and go back to thinking about the real serious stuff of here and now.

'By da way da professor acts around da twerp, and the way he spaces off when it comes to any topic related to dis second twerp I'd be willin to bet dat da twerp and da second twerp are more different dan just hair color or age.' the cat thinks after hours of going over everything that had happened and coming up with blanks everywhere else.

He looks over at the professor from his perch on the back of a recliner and decides he can't take the quiet anymore, and if he ever wants to get back to the boss he has to be the one to ask the questions.

So he hops down and crosses the room, quickly getting the old mans attention as Oak has been fascinated by the talking Pokemon since he got here, and hops up onto a table near Oak so he can be at eye level.

"So I gotta ask ya somethin." Meowth starts.

"Oh? He yes of course! Ask anything!" the professor says looking like a little kid at christmas at the thought of this Pokemon talking to him and being able to understand...  
And then he pales a bit more and more as the cat tells him his more recent course of thought and finally asks the question everyone else had been to nervous to ask.  
"What is a hybrid?"

The professor bites his lip and looks at the computer screen as off for help. But there are no answers on it, his computes and scanners are of no help in situation. Of course he somewhat knew that from the beginning, but he cold hope couldn't he?

But there was no new answer to help get these people home, and Oak knew he would have to tell Ash about these people sooner or later. And if he was going to do that it was probably best to tell them, or more like warn them, about Ash before they met him since Meowth was right and the current Ash was nothing like the one in this group of people that had suddenly appears just hours before.

So he sighs and tells Brock to get everybody into the main living area so he can explain what they were going to do next.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was waiting in the main living area of the lab for Oak to begin.

The professor sits in a squeaky old rolling compute chair and closes his eyes for a second.

"First I'd like to say this, this is hard enough to tell you all about the first time around. I don't want to have to repeat myself, so please save all questions and comments until the very end alright."

There's a variation of agreements around the room and the old man nods tiredly. He then turns, hits the on button for the large screen behind him so it would display images for him to help explain everything, before turning back to face the group and beginning.

"Earlier Meowth asked me what a hybrid was. And before that you all heard me say that this universes version of Ash in a hybrid and that before Brock left he said Ash wasn't human. A hybrid is a combination of two things and is typically a result of two different spinning mating together. So for example, though this would likely never happen, if a Charmander and a Pikachu were to mate together and have a child, and the offspring were to have parts of the Charmander like its tail and coloring and parts of the Pikachu like its body type and cheeks and it were to be a duel type fire/electric then that child would be a hybrid."

Various diagrams and images appear on the screen behind Oak as he speaks and everyone nods when they seem to understand.

"Ash is a very special hybrid. He's half human half Pokemon. His mother was human his father was not. More specifically he is half human half Articuno."

An image of Ash comes up behind Oak. Everyone gasps and the girls in the room appear to drool a bit.

The Ash in the picture does look a lot like the Ash in the room, or would if he was completely human, except he's clearly older. Most likely about seventeen. He's also got a bit of electric blue in his dark black hair and red eyes like an Articuno. His skin is paler than the Ash in the room and he has light blue marks swirling up his arms and cheeks like icy vines growing on the side of a house. He has two large icy blue wings sprouting from his back and is dressed in a skin tight black shirt with sleeves that run to his elbows and frost-like blue ascents and tight black leather pants with blue stripes running up the sides. He wears no shoos in the picture and is leaning against a tree on is side with his arms crossed, a scowl plastered on his face in a way that just screams he's had that expression for a long time.

"I don't know how Ash was conceived or why his mother wanted to do it with a legendary bird Pokemon like Articuno. But they did and Ash was born a perfectly healthy hybrid." Oak says looking at the picture.

"His mother home schooled him as a child because she was afraid of what would happen if she sent him to school with other children. At the time it was mostly because he was still young and learning to control his Pokemon abilities, but there were other reasons to. Ash's only friend as a child was Gary because Gary was the only other child his age that ever saw him since Ash was only allowed to stay home or come visit the lab at the time. And until Ash turned eight, and his father was taken away by a greedy trainer, he would go stay a month with his father every seven months or so and his father helped him learn how to control his powers."

The picture changed to a much younger looking hybrid Ash laughing and flying next to a large bird Pokemon that must have been his father.

"Ash has always been very powerful and had more than mastered his powers by the age to nine. At the age of ten he started a Pokemon journey like every other child his age and I gave him a Pikachu just like it seems the other professor Oak gave to this Ash."

Pikachu cha's happily and nuzzles Ash.

"Over time he met Misty and Brock, but he kept the fact he was hybrid hidden. His mother told him to do so before he left home so he wouldn't draw to match unwanted attention to himself, he thought she was just talking about team rocket so he agreed. Anyway Ash traveled with them for about a year before they found out he was a hybrid, and when they did it did not end well. I don't know every single detail of how they found out, but I do know this. When they found out they attacked Ash out of fear and hate, and they yelled horrible things at him. In the end he was left alone by the people he called friends in the rain. He was found later by an officer Jenny and brought back here, his wounds were horrible to look at and while they all did eventually heal correctly, mentally he was never the same after that betrayal."

A picture comes up on the screen of Ash laying on a bed. His right wing bent and twisted at odd angles with bone sticking out of it and half it's feathers missing. People are around him trying desperately to fix it. His hair is clearly burnt in places and theirs bandages covering most of his body with blood leaking through some. He looks like he's screaming and struggling to get away from the people and ice has formed on the bed and people in spots. In the picture, underneath all the bandages, it's clear Ash can't be much older than the one sitting in the room with everyone.

Misty and Brock both look away and Misty cries a bit. Team rocket and Meowth look horrified, they might be bad but they would never do that to a person or Pokemon. And Ash just looks sick.

The professor doesn't even look at the screen.

"It took Ash about half a year to recover, it would have been longer but his Pokemon genes helped speed up his healing. After that he left with only his Pikachu at his side and traveled through the orange islands and Johto before meeting a girl named May and her brother Max in Hoenn. He decided to trust them and had friends again. Six months later he decided to tell them he was hybrid and while you Max didn't mind, May did. She yell and screamed at him for a while before threatening to send her Pokemon after him and take Max away with her. After that Ash traveled alone through Unova and Kalos and I'm sure some other places as well. He met other humans, mostly team rocket, who found out he was hybrid after gaining some kind of trust from him and it always ended just as bad if not worse than before."

The picture of Ash with a scowl on his face appears again on the screen.

"After awhile Ash became almost totally distrustful toward humans. His mother, myself, and I believe Gary are the only people who ever see him any more. And the only time that ever happens is on his mothers birthday and on occasion when he comes to visit or trade out his Pokemon. Other wise he just travels and lives by himself. He only ever let's Pokemon and what few other hybrids there are in the world near him any more. And when he does come to visit he's completely distant and if he isn't it's because someone or something pissed him off and it would be better to just stay away from him anyway." the professor finishes.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes, either to make sure the professors finished or still trying to absorb all this new information that had been much more painful to listen to than hearing about how there might not be a way back to their own universe.

"So, I get why you told us about hybrids, what they are and everything... But why did you just tell us this Ash's whole life story? We never really asked about him. What was your reason for telling us?" Brock finally speaks up.

"I had two reasons. One you would have asked eventually anyway... And two..." Oak pauses seeming a bit more uncomfortable with the second reason.

"Two?" Ash prompts, wanting to find out why Oak just told everyone his other selfs whole life story.

Oak sighs.

"The second is we're going to need his help if we're ever going to get you all home. Because Ashs Pokemon half is a legendary Pokemon he is much more in tune with nature than most other hybrids and even some pure blooded Pokemon. And as I mentioned before he is very powerful as a whole. I wouldn't be surprised, actually, if he already knew or had an idea of what just happened or at the very least knew something was out of place in the world... I just wanted to prepare you a little for him. He's very stubborn and hard to get along with due to past events and sometimes might say some very cruel things, normally about pure humans. I just wanted you to know why so that perhaps I can prevent a fight from breaking out." he tells everyone.

There's a few mumbled agreements and nods.

And then it's silent again... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter! Also the poll is still open and only a couple people voted on it so far so please vote! Thank you and as always enjoy!**

* * *

There was only one problem with the plan of trying to get this hybrid Ash to help the group get back to their universe, and that was...

There was no way to contact him.

The only hope they had of getting his help was that he would either visit his Pokémon at Oaks soon, or he was able to tell they were there with his 'special resources'.

"Don't worry, he will show up in the next few days. If not he'll send in another hybrid to check on them and we can send a message to him through that hybrid." Oak tries to reassure the group as they sit down for lunch three days later.

"Another hybrid?" Misty asks.

"Oh yes. Hybrids are rare, but Ash isn't the only one. He's just the strongest and most respected of them and the only Articuno hybrid. From what he's told me, actually, there is a secret government and culture made up purely of hybrids. They are led by a counsel of legendary hybrids and there are one or two hidden villages of non-legendary hybrids that either have an elder hybrid and/or a non-counsel legendary hybrid watching over and guiding them. Ash is the head of the counsel due to how powerful and respected he is, as well as how much he really cares and worries for the other hybrids. The other hybrids would do nearly anything for him including little tasks like checking on his Pokemon for him." Oak tries to explain.

"That's so cool! I hope I get to meet some of these hybrids, that's just sounds awesome!" Ash says.

Oak looks at him.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen unless Ash really does send another hybrid to check on the Pokemon and you meet that one. I already told you before Ash doesn't trust most humans and he really does care and worry about the other hybrids. He will most likely help only to restore balance to the universes and will do everything in his power to avoid letting any other hybrid near you. He's almost like a mother Ursaring when it comes to nearly all the other hybrids. I'm pretty sure the only humans he lets the others go near are the ones their related to, the regional professors, nurse Joys, officers Jenny's, and possibly my grandson Gary. Otherwise if a human he doesn't know, doesn't like, and/or feels threatened by gets to close he will attack them." Oak tells the human Ash that sits across from him.

Ash seems to wither a bit.

"Oh, that's to bad. It would have been pretty cool to meet some of these hybrids." he says a little dejectedly.

Misty toys with a strawberry on her plate before stabbing it with her fork and bringing it up to eye level as if to study it.

"You know, in the past couple days I've noticed something. Whenever you're talking about the exceptions Ash makes with the pure blooded humans he lets in his life all but one has a good reason for it. Relatives like Ash's mom make sense because they would be more understanding and don't typically mind so much about these type of things. The regional professors like you take care of the other Pokemon he can't take with him. Nurse Joy's like everyone no matter what and are always willing to help heal anything injured and a officer Jenny found and helped him after... Well after this universes version of Brock and I betrayed him. But then at the end, every time you say 'and maybe Gary'. The Ash in this room is Gary's rival and they can't stand each other. So what exactly did this Gary do that was so special?" She asks and bites into the juicy red berry.

Oak blinks and crosses his arms in thought.

"Well they were friends when they were kids, I don't know how but they became rivals and hated each other for about a year or two though Gary didn't know Ash was hybrid until much later on, then they made up and became close friends again. And again I don't know how that happened. Then Gary found out Ash was hybrid and from what I've been told was one of the few who didn't react badly. Just kept being Ash's friend. But that was a couple years ago and I haven't hear of them spending time together since. Actually, I hardly hear anything for either of them any more anyway, so I don't know much. You'll have to ask one of them if one of them shows up." He tells the red head.

Ash wrinkles his nose.

"Friends with Gary again? I don't see that happening." He says and stabs a carrot with his fork.

Brock raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Ash not wanting to make friends with someone, it must be the end of the world!" the breeder jokes.

Ash flings his carrot at the rock trainer and glares at his plate.

"Twerp sure is pouty today." James whispers to Jessie and Meowth.

"Well of course he is, he's a twerp." Meowth whispers back.

Jessie snorts.

"Maybe not. Imagine someone telling us we could be friends with Cassidy and Butch." She says and her partners nod.

The rest of the group only glances at the whispering Rockets in the corner but decide they're not a threat and ignore them.

"Anyway, he'll probably send Nicky if he does send another hybrid. She's a Starly hybrid he's been mentoring recently, and if she's as far in his lessons as Ash says she is you won't be able to tell she's hybrid when she gets here. Ash has been trying to teach as many hybrids as possible to hide any markings or parts that show their hybrid if they have to go into a place populated by pure humans, especially if theres a chance they won't know most in not all the humans there. He's been teaching them to hide things under clothes and make-up, or of something's retractable to retract it, or if something can't be covered to try and pass it off as a tattoo if asked." Oak says after a moment.

"Nicky? A Girl? Oh how pretty is she!?" Brock asks.

Oak chuckles.

"She's beautiful. And nine years old, and the closest thing to a daughter figure Ash has."

Brock crumbles a bit in fear.

"Oh."

Everyone laughs and Misty face palms.

And for the first time since arriving in this new universe...

Everyone truly smiles... 


End file.
